


Conflicted Priorities

by PhantomStorm



Series: Just a bundle of Kid-fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStorm/pseuds/PhantomStorm
Summary: Jace and Alec are hit with some magic and poof they're kids!they're both 12 at first but then they turn smoller and Jace is a lil ol' bundle of energy while Alec is silent and calculatingthey know who they trust, but other then that they're kids mindsetthings happen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i like writting kid-fics 
> 
> DONT JUDGE ME xd

It was supposed to be simple. Get the Seelies out and nothing could go wrong, right? WRONG!

Alec and Jace went in to get them, but when the Seelies ran out they were nowhere to be found. The only other people that came out were two children (children? are they really?) in shirts way to big for them and pants rolled up several times, dragging a pile of... _something_ behind them. The slightly taller boy had short dirty blond hair and was urging the smaller one to go faster. The smaller one had short, messy pitch black hair and he was the one dragging the things behind him. Izzy and Clary glanced at each other uncertainly before trodding over to help.

As they neared them they could hear the boys were not running in fright... but  _excitement!_ The blondie was chattering excitedly while the smaller boy nodded along, his face had the barest hint of a smile.

"Did you  _see_ that  _thing?_ It was AWESOME!"

*head nod*

"It was like  _whoosh_ and we were like  _wah!_ And then you were like  _bam!_ "

*another head nod*

"Let's do it again!"

*firm shake of head*

"Awww, why not? It was  _fun!_ "

*looks*

"Ya I guess"

Izzy and Clary made no move to talk to them, too baffled by what just happened. "Uh...Alec?" Izzy asked tentatively. The boys stopped and looked over. The blondie replied, "Are you Izzy? You look like Izzy. But Izzy's smaller. This place is cool. Why are we here? How did we get here? Who's the red-head? Wait! Clary right? Ya that's the name. It's pretty. I think it suits you." 

Izzy just nodded, surprised that the boy (Jace, it's Jace) could say all that in one breath. 

"Let's take them to Magnus" Clary suggested.

"Good Idea" Izzy nodded

"Who's Magnus?" Jace asked curiously.

Just as Izzy was about to explain, Alec spoke up. (It is Alec right?)

"Magnus is the high-warlock of Brooklyn. Super powerful, but mom doesn't like him. I don't know why."

"Cool! Let's go!"

"Hold on" Clary said, causing the boys to stop walking, "we don't eve know for sure who you are!" 

"Oh that's easy" giggled blondie, "I'm Jace Wayland and this silent guy has just become my parabatai! His name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" Alec frowned at Jace. "You're not supposed to tell anyone my full name you dummy, what if they're demons pretending to be people?" Jace gasped, "You're right! Well we can just kick their butts, we did it inside anyways."

Alec looked like he would have face-palmed, had he not been dragging something. "What are you holding Alec?" Izzy asked, completely ignoring the demon comment. Alec looks up at her skeptically, "show me your runes, both of you, then i'll show you." Izzy and Clary easily roll up their sleeves, showing off their runes. Alec then shrugs and crouches down to untie the thing that Izzy then realized was the jacket of one of Valentine's men. Inside was Alec's bow and quiver, Jace's seraph blades and leather jacket, and someone's stele."

"Whose stele?" Clary asks and Alec points at Jace. Jace smiles sheepishly, "that's where it went huh?"

Finally Izzy cracks a smile and soon she's outright laughing. They all look at her as if she's gone mad. "Of course, Jace gets turned back into a kid and  _of course_ my brother is one as well because he's too stubborn to let Jace face any danger alone." Izzy is still laughing. 

Suddenly, there's a flash of light and then there are to little kids standing in front of them. Izzy's not laughing anymore. Little Alec is suddenly tucked protectively behind Jace as he steps forward, struggling to lift the seraph dagger that no one knows when he picked up. "No huwt my Awec" he states determinedly. "It's ok!" Clary replies kneeling down, "we're just wondering how old you little guys are."

"I fowe"

*nod*

Oh no. Raziel save them.


	2. Jace's Protective Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they try to help the now 4 year olds, but Jace is protective of lil Alec and is constantly checking to make sure Clary and Izzy are good people. 
> 
> Good Luck girls

"NO! Dun touch  _my Awec!"_  Jace squealed for the umpteenth time in the past 5 minutes. He was curled protectively around Alec's small frame, shooting evil glares at the girls. Izzy sighed, "For the  _last time_ Jace, we're here to  _help you_ not  _hurt you!"_ Jace just kept on glaring. Clary then decided a different approach. "Heya Alec!" she said, "We're here to help! You know that right? Do  _you_ trust us?" Alec glanced up and the movement caused Jace to give Alec his undivided attention. Alec looked at Izzy, then at Clary, then back at Izzy. He then pointed to Izzy and said "Yes" then pointed at Clary "Fine."

Jace automatically relaxed then, but still kept looking at them suspiciously. Izzy sighed, (again) "Come  _on_ Jace, Alec trusts us, why don't you?" Jace looked bewildered, "I twust you, but dat dun't mean I not pwotect my Awec." He gace Alec another squeeze for good measure. Alec wrapped his tiny hands around Jace's waist and curled into his chest, sighing in content. 

"So let's go back to the Institute and then call Magnus" Clary said, reaching in to grab Jace.

"NOOOO!" Jace yelled and shuffled farther into the corner, Alec going along willingly. 

"I no want you'se touch me!" Jace growled. Both girls looked to Alec for his input.

"Wan Iz" he said simply and Jace complied. Scooping Alec up he toddled over to Izzy and looking up at her he said "up."

Izzy feeling elated, bent down and picked up Jace, Alec still curled against him. Clary groaned (are my  _'dealing with kids'_ skills  _that bad?)_ She went and collected all their weapons and lugged them back to the van while Izzy giggled and cooed at the now calmed down children.

 

-In The Institute-

 

When they got back Izzy immediately disappeared into her room with the boys, claiming that they needed "clothes" (as if she could dress them as proper children). Leaving Clary to put everything away herself. She tried, in vain to avoid Maryse and Robert, but to no avail. They came stomping in and looked around. "Where are my children?" Maryse demanded. "Well..." Clary said hesitantly, unsure of how to tell them. That's the exact moment when a little blond bundle of excitement comes charging in, following Max who looked kind of sheepish at being caught playing. Jace ran into Max and finally looked up. He gazed up at them in wonder, because they were looking at him in shock. 

"Hi i'm Jace!" he said, sticking out his hand. Suddenly, an  _oof_ sounded behind and Jace quickly ran hugged the fallen Alec. (how he knew it was Alec will always stump everyone) "Is you okay Awec?" Alec nodded and stood up behind Jace and followed him slowly into the room. Clary looked them up and down in amazement. Izzy had somehow found exact replicas of Alec's and Jace's usual clothes and now they really both looked like the miniature sized versions of themselves.

"Explain  _this!"_ Maryse exclaimed and Izzy came in panting behind them.

Izzy completely ignored her parents and crouched in front of the boys. "You're not supposed to disappear without telling me!"

"Sowwy" they both said.

"And Max,  _you_ should've told me you were taking them!"

"Sowwy" he replied trying to mimic Alec and Jace's baby talk.

"Forgive me?" he asked, imploring her with his puppy-dog eyes. Jace and Alec quickly joining in and ganging up on poor Izzy.

"Nononononono, not the puppy-dog eyes.  _MAX!"_ she groaned. " _Fine_ I  _forgive you"_ they all squealed happily and high-fived each other. Straigtening, Izzy looked at their parents and said, "Magic happened, they became kids, no we don't know how, we're going to find out, Seelies are safe, mission accomplished, going to find Magnus, no you cannot talk to them." Then she ushered all the children out of the room, quickly followed by Clary.

When they were out of the Institute after dropping Max back at his room, Clary and Izzy each picked up a child. Iz got Alec (lol this is weird) and Clary got Jace (omigoshhessocute!)

Alec easily fell asleep and Jace kept chattering away about anything and everything he thought off.

They looked at each other. 

 

"Let's find Magnus"


	3. Jealous (ain't ya?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Magnus don't see eye to eye. I mean AT ALL
> 
> Lets see wat happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to incorporate all the comments that i got! hope you like

Since the girls didn't have a mundane license, they had to walk. Good thing Magnus' loft wasn't  _that_ far. As they neared his apartment's front door, the sun began rising. The warm rays slowly waking young Alec. He gave a cute little yawn and blinked up at Izzy sleepily. Jace stopped mid-sentence and looked over as if he had an Alec sense. (he totally does) and grinned even wider than just now when he was ranting to Clary about the sky's ever changing colours. 

"Hi Awec! You not sweepy anymoe?" Jace asked.

Alec nodded, then looking around he pointed a question at Isabelle. "Whe we goin?" he mumbled, still groggy from sleep. Izzy giggled at his half-lidded expression. "Well, we're going to meet a man named Magnus. He's a very nice person and he  _loves_ children." Clary smirked at that and hoisted Jace a tad higher. 

Jace's eyes narrowed. "Wike chiwdwen?"

Clary nodded, "Yup, he's great with taking care of kids."

Now it was Izzy's turn to snort. They honestly had no idea how the warlock would react. Showing up at his loft with two miniature shadowhunters, especially Alec. This was gonna be interesting.

They rode the elevator up, finally putting the two boys down and holding their hands. "Whos he?" Jace questioned Clary again. "He's a warlock" Clary said absentmindedly, thinking of many other things at once. She completely missed how he stilled. Alec leaned over and grabbed Jace's other hand. "Is ok Jace. He soun nice, wight? If dey twust him den maybe we twust him too." Alec flashed him a smile and Jace relaxed.

"I stiw no wike him" Jace grumbled.

"You dun know him" Alec pointed out.

"Stiw" Jace tried to make it seem like a valid point. Alec just gave him a look. The elevator finaly dinged, admitting them into the upper area where Magnus lives. Izzy banged on the door. "Magnus open up!" Izzy yelled. "Unless the world is ending, or something of equal importance is happening  _I don't think so!"_ came the voice. "C'mon Magnus! Let us in!" Clary called back. "goodbye!" he said. And then Alec pipped up.

"Hewwo! Misto fwen Magnus? Cans come in? We's tiowed an hungwy. Pwese?"

Magnus's door flew open the moment Alec said his name. Magnus looked down at the kids and up at the girls, then back down at the kids. He looked amazed then excited. He stepped out and scooped up Alec and walked back inside closing the door.


	4. Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I need to summary??

Jace stood there. Open mouthed and offended. "Hey!" He yelled. Marching towards the door, he started pounding away mercilisly. "BAD MISTO MAGNOOS!! GIMMIE! US! AWEC BACK!!" The girls just kinda stood back and watched. Little, protective Jace got this covered anyways.

Meanwhile, inside, Magnus had Alec floating in the living room. Holding him with his magic he paced around the child slowly. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. Alec just looked around. Taking in everything. The colorful walls, drapes, many, many rooms and finally on the man himself. Magnus was so interesting to little Alec. Glittery and wearing many colors, especially purple. 

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" Maguscalled, seemingly to the air. "Pwesent!" He chirpped. Magnus paused. Then slowly a grin spread across his face. "What's your favorite color?" He asked the boy.

"Bwack, but I secwetewy wike bwue" he replied.

"Favorite food?" 

"Towst!"

"Favorite..."

A banging was heard from the door. Magnus sighed."BAD MISTO MAGNOOS!! GIMMIE! US! AWEC BACK!!" Came a high-pitched voice. "Wan Jace pwese" Alec said pointing at the door. 

"Do I have to?" 

Alec nods.

"Fine" Magnus heaves an exaggerated sigh and waves his hand. The door flies open allowing a tiny Jace to tumble head over heels into the loft. The girls followed and quietly closed the door. 

"I dun wike you!" Jace proclaims when he gains his bairings. Magnus chuckles and Jace finally realizes that Alec is not on the ground, in fact, he's levitating in mid-air and Jace yelps in shock and charges at Magnus. Amused, Magnus side-steps the attack and reigns Alec in, gently depositing the child in his awaiting arms. Alec looks conflicted.

"Jace OK?" Alec asks quietly. Afraid that it was his fault Jace may have gotten hurt, he starts sniffling. Magnus sees this and starts cooing softly at Alec. He is completely enraptured with the little figure. Jace looks confused for a second before realizing that Alec is on the verge of tears. 

"No Awec! I OK! No huwt. See? No huwt!"

Alec looks down at Jace's giant smile and blinks fearfully for a minute before whispering to him. "Awe u suwe DAT I no huwt you? I dun wan get you'se in twobwe."

Magnus's heart lurches a little at that sentence and both him and Jace say at the same time:

"Its not your fault/Its not yo fauwt."

Slowly Magnus puts Alec down and the little boy toddles over to Jace and hugs his stomach, burying his face in Jace's chest. (Cuz he a smoll bab)

All the adults in the room coo at the adorableness that is the two kids. 

"Alexander stays with me" Magnus informs the group. 

"Nowpe! Awec stay wiff  _ME!!"_

"Nonono, Alec stays with  _ME"_

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"This is gonna take a while" Clary sighs. This time Izzy bursts out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated guys! Any challenge prompts? Send them my way!!


	5. As the night comes to a close...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how the night ends i guess. i tried to make it cute ok?

Magnus seemed to have stooped to child levels because he and Jace have been arguing non-stop. Alec was confused for the first 5 wondering why they were fighting. Izzy, thinking quickly had scooped him up and mentioned something along the lines of finding books and then proceeded to disappear into Magnus' library. Now 45 minutes later, Alec was sitting tucked in a corner with a big children's book happily turning the pages. Magnus and Jace's argument had changed to whom Alec liked best and Izzy and Clary were just watching the show, occasionally looking at Alec to make sure he was still okay.

"I towd you Awec wikes me best cuz I his bwest fwen!"

"Oh ya? Well, i'm his best friend too so you can't say that!"

"He gon be my futuwe Pabatai!"

Everyone froze (except oblivious lil Alec). "What did you say?" Clary asked little Jace. He was still fuming when he turned to look at the girls. He pointed at Alec and proclaimed in a loud voice, "Awec is gon be my futuwe Pabatai!" Alec chooses then to look up at the chaos and blinks. Jace marches over to Alec and plops down next to him, easily pulling the smaller boy into his lap. Jace slips his arms around Alec and places his chin onto the top of his head. "My Awec!" 

Alec looks confused and interested at what had just happened, but doesn't refuse. He just leaned into Jace and yawned. "Fine" Magnus sighs, "Alec and the brat can stay. You and you" He points at the girls, "what are you going to do?" The girls just thought about it. "Can we stay?" Clary asked, "They're just too cute!" Izzy giggled, plucking Alec out of Jace's arms. (much to Jace's disappointment)

"Fine, there is a guest room for the both of you over there" he replied, flourishing his hand to his left. As the girls made to leave, Magnus put up a hand to stop them. He put both his hands toward Alec and said, "Mine." Alec easily put his arms toward Magnus in a -up- gesture. Izzy handed Alec over and walked around the warlock. Said warlock now looked over the moon smiling and cooing at Alec. "How are you Alexander?" he asked. Alec yawned again and snuggled his head into Magnus' neck as his reply. Jace glared at Magnus from across the room, causing Magnus to smirk back.

Swiftly he sped to his room and before Jace could chase after him, shut the door and locked it. Jace yelled defiantly and pounded mercilessly on the door (again). "Shhhhh! you'll wake Alec!" Magnus, Izzy, and Clary whispered. Jace stopped reluctantly and opted for picking the lock instead.

When the door opened, Jace slipped in and found Magnus laying on the bed with Alec curled into his side. Jace pouted and clambered up beside Alec. Magnus and Jace held a staring contest before silently coming to an agreement that they would (both) protect the innocent small boy that is Alec. Jace curled Alec's other side and held him close, nuzzling his floofy hair.

"Nite nite" Alec mumbled before falling asleep. One hand holding Jace's and the other gripping the soft fabrics of Magnus' shirt.

Jace and Magnus sighed in content. Both had the same thought running through their heads.

"Love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Alec woke up first. He was so damn light, that when he sat up, no one seemed to notice. Jace was flopped on his back, his hand gripping the bed-sheet (probably meant to grab Alec, but still, close enough) Magnus, on the other hand, was snoring slightly and had the messiest bed hair ever.

Alec grinned. He toddled off the bed and went outside.

He now took this time to wander around and finally found the kitchen. Opening the first cupboard in the kitchen, he found 2 boxes of cereal and pulled one out. He then went and grabbed a small plastic bowl from the dishwasher. Dragging them over to the table he discovered that. Yup. Too short to get onto the chair. Oh well.

Alec just plopped down onto the floor and tried to pour some cereal into the bowl. After that didn't work, he went and found a spoon.

Taking his time, he ate his cereal and put everything away. Then he decided that people had slept late enough. (it was 10 o'clock btw)

So he went back into the room and, with all the skills of a shadowhunter child, he drew back the blinds and brought the sunlight in. It acted like a spotlight and blasted the two sleepy heads with the most light you can imagine. "ACK!" Magnus flinched away from the sudden light and leaped to the floor in an attempt to escape the light. His cat-eyes had come out and they were glaring.

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN!!!!!" his voice echoed and startled Jace who then proceeded to ninja role off the bed and stands in a fighting stance while he blinked his eyes blearily.

Alec giggled but stared in awe at Magnus' cat eyes. Magnus was still trying to see clearly and hadn't noticed Alec.  _Yet._

Jace stuffed his face into a pillow to escape the light.

"KITTY!" Alec squealed. And Magnus' head whipped down. There he saw Alec sitting under the blinds and clapping his hands whilst laughing.

Magnus groaned before walking over and shutting the blinds again. "No, Alexander. Warlocks need lots of sleep."

Alec frowned.

"You sweeped fo eweven houwus aweady."

"But Warlocks need  _more sleep."_

"Persons need eiwght chu chen houwus of sweep. An you'se imowtal."

Now it was Magnus' turn to frown. Dammit, why he gotta be so smart.

"Fine, I'm up. Now what?"

"Now get Izzy and Clawy," he said as a matter of factly.

Magnus chuckled. "Alright, let's get them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short. Yes, I know. But writters block is hard bro


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus was beyond grumpy. Not only did he get woken up early, he was out-argued by a child.  _A CHILD!_ Mind you, the child  _was_ Alexander,  _but still._

To take revenge he grabbed little Alec and hung him upside down.

Ah, but his plans were foiled when Alec for his part just squealed in delight and waved his hands around. Magnus sighed in defeat.

Deciding he had had enough, Alec wiggled to get Magnus to change position. Smiling fondly, Magnus flipped him right side up and placed him securely on his hip. After he glared daggers at his curtains as if they had offended him. (They did) Then he marched over to Jace and snatched the pillow out from underneath him. Jace hissed and Magnus hissed back.

"Ca fight!" Alec giggled. Jace looked up at his future parabatai and held his hands up in claws. 

"I no ca. I is a tigurrrrr."

Alec copied the gesture and tried to growl back. He ended up laughing part way through so his roar was more like a rawr.

"Now how do we get them?" Magnus asked. He would have clutched his heart in agony at the pure sight of Alec rawring, but alas, Alec was right there, so the warlock suffered his death by cuteness silently.

Alec scrunched up his nose in concentration and squinted at the door as if it would magically give him the answer. Jace then copied the motion without even looking at the expression. Connected much? Magnus had to let out a chuckled at the sight and quickly whisked out his camera (an old polaroid btw) to take a selfie without their notice. As the photo printed he returned the camera to its spot with a flick of his wrist.

He then pulled a sharpie out of thin air and wrote the caption:  _Thinking is hard, isn't it?_  

Magnus then tucked the photo into his pocket.

 

Suddenly, Magnus and Jace made eye contact and grinned mischievously. Alec continued to scrunch his face and nod along to what they were saying as if he was a detective.

These boys had a whole world of hurt coming. They just didn't know it yet.

 

**//10 minutes later//**

 

Clary grumbled and shifted in her sleep. The New York traffic sounds were bad enough, but when something else flitted through, she couldn't take it anymore. Twisting towards the sound she frowned at its familiarity.

 

_Steve walks warily down the street  
With the brim pulled way down low_

 

Wait. What?

 

  
Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,  
Machine guns ready to go

 

Hold on. Music? At 10 in the morning?

 

_Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat? _

 

And it's Queen. Clary's sleep-addled brain is shocked that she even knows who it's by.

 

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat. Look Out!_

 

There was a sudden slam and Clary shot up. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. Just as the lyric "Look Out" came on, the three boys barged in. All of them had on sunglasses and Magnus had given the two boys a makeover. They both sported mini leather jackets and Jace's hair was spiked up whilst Alec had his hair slicked back. Jace had a vested leather jacket and baggy cargo pants. Alec was wearing a black t-shirt under his vested leather jacket and jeans.

Magnus, on the other hand, was wearing black skinny jeans with rips on the knees and a long sleeved leather jacket studded with small, but glittery spikes (totally harmless dun worry).

 

_Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust_

 

Clary was not ready for a child to leap on her. It was adorable though.

 _And another one gone_. Jace yells as he tackles Clary.

 _And another one gone._  Magnus sings as Alec leaps onto Izzy.

 _Another one bites the dust!!_ Magnus finishes hitting every note and ending the song.

Clary groans with the weight of Jace's tackle, but Izzy was a different story completely. Izzy jumps out of bed just like Jace had, flinging Alec off. She snaps her whip out and glares around the room searching for the danger. Magnus simultaneously runs into a rock star slide and catches Alec safely.

"What is going on? Where's the danger? What are you doing?" Izzy looks utterly ridiculous with messy bedhead and pajama bottoms topped with an oversized t-shirt (probably Alec's) and her whip. Alec just shrugs innocently and Jace pretends to rock out on guitar. Clary is rubbing her stomach in pain and Magnus was trying not to fall over.

Izzy took a deeeeeeeep breath and unleashed her mighty glare at the trio. If it was an anime she would have flames surrounding her with an abyss of darkness in her eyes. Her glare would make the devil proud. The boys paled considerably. Taking a step towards them she growled in a frighteningly soft voice, "You have 10 seconds to run." Magnus and Jace blinked and smirked like she was joking, but Alec knew better. He launched himself out of Magnus' arms and tore down the hallway yelling "IT'S ALL JACE AND MISTO MAGNUS!" over his shoulder.

Her gaze snapped to the two remaining males. 

"9"

"Wait, WHAT? I thought you were  _joking!"_

"8"

"C'mon Iziz! We was jus jokin! Pwomise!"

"7, 6, 5"

"You can't be serious."

Clary looked at them. "You might want to follow Alec."

"4"

They finally came to their senses and fled the room. Jace screaming in fear and Magnus sprinting as dignified as he could in skinny jeans.

"3, 2, 1," Izzy stormed after them like a murderous whirlwind.

"Don't kill them! You'll regret it!" Clary called after her before getting up to use the washroom in their master bedroom, entirely avoiding the chaos that was outside.

 

Clary hummed a little tune as she brushed her teeth. *sounds of glass shattering outside*

She turned on some music as she got in the shower. *yelps of pain and thuds of heavy objects, (probably bodies) hitting the floor*

She bobbed her head in time with the music as she dressed. *the roar of flames and battle cries*

She sang out loud as she blow-dried her hair. *yells of dismay and was that a dragon roar?*

 

**//20 minutes later//**

 

Clary laced up her combat boots and carefully opened the door. 

Wow. That is a lot of clean up.

Izzy was standing in the center of the room grinning triumphantly as she surveyed the damage. Magnus had luckily set up a barrier around his flat that would keep in all the sound and damage so as to not disturb the unsuspecting mundanes. Said warlock was currently tied in Izzy's whip and dangling from the ceiling. His hair was completely messed up and he had smudges of soot all over. His pants had burns and tears all over them and he was missing a sock.

Jace, on the other hand, looked like something had blown up in his face. His hair stuck straight up and there was a blast of soot all over his face. His leather jacket was missing and his shirt was in tatters. He was rolling around on the floor trying to extinguish the fire on his pant leg. 

Lastly, Alec was completely unharmed and sitting in the only spot that seemed to have no damage done to it what so ever. A perfect circle was around him and he was petting a...wait...really? No way. Clary took a closer look. Yup, that was a baby dragon sitting on his lap. They both looked really happy about it.

"Okay! Isabelle. We are sorry for disturbing you. Please remove your whip." Magnus was close to begging.

"I am away from the Institute! I deserve all the sleep.  _ALL OF IT!"_

Jace and Magnus nodded and Izzy finally released them. Magnus slammed into the ground with a groan and snapped his fingers to get the place back in order. "Soot is so hard to wash out!" he whined.

Jace got off the floor and wandered over to Alec and plopped down next to him, completely exhausted. Jace patted Alec's head and laid down to go to sleep. Magnus looked at the children and thought for a minute, then copied Jace. Patting Alec's head and promptly falling asleep on the other boy's side.

Alec frowned. "But we all hasta be awake. Why you sweep more?"

Clary smiled at him. "Because they just face a grumpy Izzy. I think they deserve the sleep."

Izzy laughed, calling over her shoulder, "I need a shower!" before the door closed.

Great firsrt morning. Just great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos peeps! Thanks for continuing to read this. Sure it's not super character accurate, but it's supposed to be fun. Till next time y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! comments and kudos appreciated. Any challenges feel free to tell me. Any stories i should write?


End file.
